User blog:JaphethMario/Frisk vs Madotsuki. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Season 2 Ep. 4
Hello guys, and I'm back with another rap battle. And before you quesiton why the amount of bars looks similar well it's taken from Deadpool vs Boba Fett...so there. This battle features lucid dreamer and protagonist at Yume Nikki, Madotsuki against the fallen child filled with determination, Frisk, to see who’s the better “eye-closed, knife-wielding little kid who’s trap in a bizarre world” Location: Frisk: A dark room filled with flowers Madotsuki: Her bedroom Battle: ' ' Begin: Frisk Verse: Oh! You think I can’t battle just because I’m innocent on my crew I may SPARE different types of creatures; however I’ll pull up a FIGHT on you Filled with determination to kick your ass for free by this Chara-cter of profit So you better be careful ‘cause I’m spitting sick rhymes that will you make vomit I may be in underground, but it’s you who‘s Under ''my ''Gigantic Tale So stick to writing down in your little dairy about your life that you failed Basically both of us have experience on meeting to weird strangers But they give a place like home, while you’re always heading straight to danger You’re a horror game? A horrible game indeed, Heck! I find Ib more eerie Like the'' Creeper'', your creeper is the real icon of your entire series Monsters have feelings too, so stop ACT-ing like a killer and starting a massacre Your brain’s messier than the'' FACE'' of your piano teacher, Masada! Madotsuki Verse: I expect a worthy opponent who could match to my .flowing lucid powers But instead I’m facing against an Idiot who got tricked by a talking flower Your hype will die off like the year we celebrate Freddy Fazbear’s fame You’re not the first hero who befriend monsters in a bullet hell game Plots similar to Subterranean Animism, and Asriel hijacks stars from a witch Toriel’s design rip straight from Cave Story, and stole Earthbound’s graphics When batting the knife-wielding Madotsuki, it should be really risky ‘Cause you dug your own grave by meeting your RPG Maker, Frisk, see? Frisk Verse: I’m sorry Madotsuki, but you’re a Poop Head for calling your game a RPG ‘Cause all you do is collecting useless effects, nothing fun about Yume Nikki You’re left Homestuck in your bedroom with no one to miss you And even you try to reset all that tragedy, you couldn’t fix those issues Madotsuki Verse: You’re not even a true Pacifist Frisk, you’re literally one selfish mother fucker We all know you’re the dirty killer that’s responsible for the death of San’s brother Shoulda stay in your new home, rather than get killed or kill the highness You got two voices in your head; you got a bad case of identity crisis Frisk/Chara Verse: Oh! You think I’m the one who got mental issue? You’re high on LSD And your victory is like your adventure, a dream that cannot be a reality Madotsuki Verse: Your rapping skills is a joke, I laugh harder than any skeleton puns You shoulda quit this battle ‘cause you’ve Fallen, Child, before this battle begun Chara Verse: And now! I’m switching Pacifist to Genocide, but this time and won’t leave you beat ‘Cause you’re not worth to be killed, I rather enjoy watching you jumping off in a balcony Bitch please, I’m the master of raps, you’re the master of rap misspelled by adding ‘e’ So you better notCry when my long sharp knife stab right to your fucking abyss Madotsuki Verse: You got some great friends, a warrior fish and a lizard who‘s likes anime But you ended up killing them, damn! You must be put down to shame You’re trader, a backstabber, using your friends’ emotions like Ellen the Witch While I remain a legend, you’ll die a fad, like I flip you the light switch Nothing but a child, who hated humanity and having a great lust on power, And by that, I actually mean drawing porn on your goat mother, All of these horrendous acts are all the fault of your player’s own hands And this isn’t the first time Chara work on a series filled with annoying fans WHO WON? WHO WON? Frisk/Chara Madotsuki Trivia *This is the third indie game vs indie game **This is the second RPG Game vs RPG Game *This is the first battle to use a bullet hell character who's not from Touhou Project Category:Blog posts